A Very Weasley ChristmasBoxin Day
by BluLady
Summary: Part three of my avwc story. Rated m for language.


**A.N ok people you have to put me on author alert because there all one shots that combined make a story...I know it's slightly more awkward but two of the "chapters" are entries for the Twin Exchange monthly challenges! **

**Disclaimer: nope...I still don't own the Weasleys....good thing too...because if I did the only ones id share would be Ron and Percy. Oh I also don't own Barbie...thank god for that!**

**A Very Weasley Christmas: Boxing Day.**

Ginny woke on the sun beaming on her face and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She sat up slowly taking in the Quidditch posters and Hermione's sleeping form beside her and realised she was in her old room at the Burrow.

Yesterday's events flashed through her mind. Discovering she was pregnant, fighting with Harry about the revelation and finally announcing it unceremoniously at the dinner table. She would never admit to being slightly irked he hadn't stayed to thrash it out with her, but her more rational side told her it was better he went. Seven highly protective pissed off Weasley men would send anyone running for the hills. She sighed quietly and made her way down the stairs. Bill was already awake making breakfast.

"Pancakes?" he offered setting a stock in front of her. She smiled appreciatively and tucked in. He sighed and sat opposite her. "How did it happen Ginny?"

"Please tell me you're not looking for step by step instructions" she frowned putting down her fork.

"No! Gods Ginny, I mean why weren't you more careful? Merlin even the second years knew a decent contraceptive charm when I was in school."

"Yes Bill, I know. I learned one in third year. It just happened ok...heat of the moment thing."

"I could castrate that little-"

"Ehm, I'd really rather you didn't"

"He shouldn't have been touching you in the first place"

"Oh stop it Bill, you sound like Ron." She stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. She heard an explosion coming from the twins' old room and smiled. It was an oddly comforting sound. She opened the door a fraction and was unsurprised to find Hermione sat on Fred's bed howling with laughter. She pushed open the door and walked in stopping short upon seeing her brothers covered in Barbie pink goo.

"I told them not to add a dragonfly" Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. She cleaned the boys up with a flick of her wand and smiled fondly as they collapsed with raucous laughter.

"Oh look George. It's our wayward sister" Fred grinned letting her know he was joking.

"We always thought we'd be the ones to come home and announce we got someone pregnant first. You stole our limelight." George matched his brother's grin and dragged her further into the room sitting her on the bed beside Hermione.

"But we'll forgive you as long as you name the twins after us"

Ginny froze. Twins. Hell she hadn't thought of that. "Oh god what if its twins?" she whispered eyes wide, face pale.

"Then they'll take after their loving uncles" George tried to joke lightly while Hermione wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't worry Ginny. It'll be fine. We're all here for you, promise."

"Ginevra" Ginny flinched but got up and opened the door.

"Percival" she smirked.

"Can we speak?" he enquired completely unperturbed.

She sighed stepping out into the hallway closing the door behind her.

"What have you done? Do you have any idea the trouble this is going to cause? Your and Harry's reputation will be ruined, mother has locked herself in her bedroom and refuses to talk to anyone, although that's Charlie's fault as much as yours-"

"Don't you dare Percy Weasley. Don't you dare drag Charlie into this you pompous, obnoxious sorry excuse for a-"

"JUST LET ME SEE HER"

Ginny turned towards the stairs. "Harry?" She ran down to the living room, too relieved to hear his voice to remember to be pissed off with him.

"Ginny? Look, just let me talk to her, and then you can do whatever you want to me."

She opened the door to find her father and Bill pointing their wands at Harry.

"Let's go out to the orchard Harry" she suggested pushing past her family and opening the back door.

They walked in silence until they got far enough away from the house where no one could hear them if they start shouting.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I know I've been a git the last few days. It was just such a shock."

"It was a shock for me too Harry. It's not like I was planning on being a mother at nineteen."

"I know, I know gods. Sirius gave me a right roasting ad kick up the arse," among other things he thought hand closing around the small box in his jeans pocket. "Just-Let's get married."

"What?" she asked unsure she heard him correctly.

"Let's get married, it doesn't have to be a big affair. Hell we'll elope if we have to."

"Harry I'm not going to marry you."

"But-"

"No Harry. I don't give a rat's arse what anyone else thinks. I'm willing to give all this a chance, but I will not marry you just because I'm pregnant and you think it's the right thing to do."

"Your family-"

"Will get used to it. You on the other hand they are going to have severe problems with. Bill's all for castration. Now come on, let's get this lecture over with."

She turned on her heel not wanting to hear anymore about marriage. She was only nineteen! She wasn't ready to give her life up just yet. They arrived back to find her father, Bill and Percy sitting around the table awaiting their arrival. They took their seats quietly.

"I can't say I'm not extremely disappointed in the two of you. This is so irresponsible, you're both so young. You had your whole lives ahead of you." Mr Weasley shook his head. "But what's done is done. Now Harry, we apologise for our reaction earlier but you have to understand Ginny is the youngest and the only girl and so is heavily protected by her brothers."

"What I want to know is what your intentions with my baby sister are?" Bill openly glared at Harry from across the table.

"I love Ginny. I've no intentions of going anywhere. I'll always be here to support her and our baby, whether she wants me in her life romantically is entirely her choice. Whatever she decides I'll respect her." Harry spoke calmly looking directly at Bill, who nodded satisfied with Harry's answer.

"That may be so, but we're going to have to make sure nothing like this happens again. If you'll agree Harry we'd like to place a sympathetic pregnancy charm on you."

"Yes fine, whatever you think is necessary."

Ginny snorted but quickly covered it up. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Well if that's all we'll be going home" she stood holding her hand out to Harry.

"What?" Percy blustered.

"I'm already pregnant what else could possibly go wrong?" she glared storming from the kitchen for the second time that day. She stopped outside the living room motioning for Harry to be quiet.

"Ron you've moved on. Why do you still feel the need to harass me?"

"Because you're all over my brothers and before that it was Sirius. Why do you feel the need to whore about in my face?"

SMACK "Fuck you Ron"

"Get out of here Hermione, before I do something I regret."

"You can't make me leave."

"This is my childhood home; you were just a tramp we took in at holidays."

Harry couldn't take it anymore and flung open the door and strode across the room punching Ron in the face while Hermione pushed past up the stairs to the twin's room.

"Come on Harry lets go" Ginny threw some floo powder into the fire taking care to stand on Ron as she stepped in calling out their address. Harry followed close behind her. They looked at each other in awkward silence.

"Let's just go to bed." She sighed unable to face a moment more of the holidays.

"I'll be right in, I just have to owl Sirius."

Ginny nodded just happy to be back in her own bed. Harry hastily scribbled a note to Sirius and gave it to Hedwig before climbing into bed with his pregnant girlfriend. He had to fix the mess he had gotten himself into and knew his godfather would come through with the advice he needed.

Meanwhile in the gloomy drawing room of Grimauld place, Sirius read the nearly illegible note from his godson and smiled.

"Sirius,

She came home! It's awkward and her family want her dead but she came home. She won't marry me though, she thinks it's just because she's pregnant. I'll just have to try harder to convince her it's because I love her, bloody infuriating woman! Thanks for the kick up the arse. I needed it.

Harry.

P.S-have you talked to Hermione yet? Because if you don't do it soon, you'll be getting more than a kick up the arse.

P.P.S-You were right, hitting Ron did make me feel better."

He was more like his father than Sirius ever realised.


End file.
